Ten Years After by Charecua
by Hinata's Heart
Summary: translated to english Have you ever wondered what would happen if members of the Host Club to arrange a reunion 10 years after graduating from college? Who Haruhi ended at the end? TamaHaru, KyouHaru, HikaHaruKao, MoriHaru, everything is permitted!


This is not my fan fiction I just translated it to English, it my be hard to fallow due to rough translating skills, the credit for the fan fiction belongs to Charecua

Ten Years After

Ouran High School Host Club characters © Hatori Bisco.

© Cuauhtli Charecua History

Tamaki writhed in his seat and watched the clock. The restaurant was nearly full, it was already past five o'clock and there was no sign of any of the original members of the Host Club. The young man bit his nails mestizo and his legs began to dance under the table.

- Could you please stop that? You are the worst. - Kyouya hissed, as he took a sip of his coffee cup. Revised indolent form a Japanese financial newspaper.

- How can you be so calm Ten years Kyouya's been ten years since the last time we met when we graduated from college What if they forgot to come and Haruhi What if I no longer love Worse What if a woman is already married?

- She never loved you, I only felt a slight pull and if you're worried about is who is married, do not worry ... Haruhi is still single. - Replied dryly, looking over the newspaper.

- Ahh what a relief! - Blond man sighed.

- But in fact is engaged and will marry in two months.

Tamaki gave a long, piercing scream that came as a surprise to many around. Kyouya continued reading his newspaper, completely used to this kind of ridiculous starts since his teens.

- Co-ccc-co-how Since when do you know this, O thou cursed King of the Shadow "And WHO Who is the wretch who is going to marry my daughter?

- Tonoooo been so long since we saw you! - He suddenly a hateful voice and Tamaki large amounts of smoke exhaled at the sight of the greater of the Hitachiin, he approached the table.

- Came doppelgangers Tell me, are you are you Hikaru She will marry you right?

- Hey, we just got Suoh ... I have no idea what you're saying.

- Sorry, my fault. It's supposed to be surprised, but I just gave the news that Haruhi will marry in June. - Kyouya said, rising from his seat. Someone should greet with formality to this man, because after college, and the Hitachiin Otoori family had close ties to business. - Hikaru Hi, I'm so glad you could come but ... where is your brother?

- You know. He enjoys both to please the fans ... - answered the young man, who now sported a long ponytail. He pointed his thumb towards the entrance of the restaurant, where Kaoru autographs distributed several girls of different ages swirling shouting are aquíii The Hitachiin Kaoru How exciting, marry me! And other things like that. Hikaru was less tolerant to this effusive and was the most hated to be j-rock star. Instead his brother seemed to fully enjoy the fame. After a moment, Kaoru went to meet with everyone at the table reserved for the heir of the Otoori.

- Tamaki Kyouya Hello, you look good! - Said the newcomer shook hands.

- Great news, brother. Haruhi will marry soon! - Hikaru announced willingly. Obviously full blown away by his beloved "toy."

- Nooo how is this possible When Who's the lucky guy?

- Kyouya was about to say. - Tamaki said, with the face of rabid dog.

- I fear my friends that Haruhi chose not to tell me and unfortunately my detectives could never find out who is this mysterious boyfriend. - Said he, pushing his glasses with his middle finger and the Hitachiin heaved a disappointed "aww" on hearing the sentence.

- What good is having all these private police if you can not find out who is Fraud That's what you are! - Tamaki yelled.

- Tone, Tone, you're not being reasonable. - Kaoru argued. - In fact, until I'm glad we had not said anything about it because surely you would not have left in peace if you knew or am I wrong? - Tamaki shrugged in his seat. Kaoru continued: - Kyouya you know where you've been Haruhi all this time?

- According to my research, Haruhi did a Masters and then PhD at Harvard ... of course it was expected that both came out with excellent grades. He lived in New York a couple of years and then returned to Japan to meet with her fiancé.

- How is that "Haruhi had a long distance relationship does not seem the romantic type of girl who does that! - Said Hikaru, Tamaki to his side looked pale as paper and small bubbles of saliva flowed from his mouth, so great was the shock of hearing this news. Hikaru looked at his watch. 5:30 pm, there was no known sight in the crowded restaurant. - How about Mori and Honey Are you sure to come?

- Mori not long in coming, had a meeting with his editor and it looks like it will as time. - Kyouya said.

- It's amazing that the quieter host club has become the most popular and famous writer in Japan do not you think Did you read his latest book, Truth is a gem! - Kaoru smiled supporting face on his clasped hands. - I never thought that within that head there such beautiful thoughts and stories.

- You say that, but to me what impresses me most was the fact that the end could be separated from Honey sempai. It broke my heart to see you on graduation day. Mori going to college and Honey deciding to study abroad. I wonder if ... - Hikaru suddenly stopped, turned their attention to the entrance of the restaurant. A small young woman had just arrived. He had big black eyes and hair to the shoulders delicately cut in layers. All held their breath. She wore a blouse and skirt sisada release outlining its subtle curves suggestively. All men and women of the restaurant had to turn when she walked among the tables.

- WAN! - Tamaki said, but before he could do something the twins were the first to jump on it.

- Haruhiiiiiiiiiii is incredible, long time no see, you look spectacular! - Shouted enthusiastically, while pressed by both sides, as they used to in the club, with the difference that this time she responded with force to embrace both. Indeed, being in America had changed and was now well aware of the reactions caused in each of them.

- Hikaru, Kaoru, do not know how pleased I am to see you! - The girl smiled like the sun watching the two brothers. - And who have we here? Otoori Lord, how good do you see yourself. How's the family?

Kyouya approached her so gallantly and kissed his hands. There was a strange PLOC and Tamaki's jaw was hitting the table, behind them.

- Oh, do not know. My father did not lose the opportunity to reproach myself that I married you. - If it already was wrong, after listening to this the soul of Tamaki began to slip through the nose. Kyouya continued: - But my wife sends you greetings.

- My father told me Kirimi is expecting a baby I am happy for you! - Congratulated Haruhi, shaking both hands.

- The truth is I am very happy. - Smiled the King of Shadows. "According to my research ... tch, that insurance Kyouya got all that information from Ranka san" Hikaru whispered, and his brother nodded a few times. Haruhi then turned his eyes to Tamaki, who shuddered as spina stabbing his eyes met hers.

- You have done well, Haruhi Has not missed anything, right? - Asked him timidly, but she just looked at him at length and with great fondness. Tamaki had not changed in all that time, was still taking the odd attitude parenting with her, but Haruhi knew it was much more. Both regretted not correspond to their feelings. As hard as I tried just could not. Haruhi walked over to hug and tight. Others just smiled to see Tamaki's face turned red obscenely. Haruhi giggled and stood to view the tip to give a kiss on the cheek.

- I've been fine. You know I can handle myself. - Tamaki smiled, as with that answer, but suddenly seemed to remember something.

- Haruhi have to tell me who is TELL ME WHO YOU ARE! - Shouted, shaking her a little.

- Here we go again. - Said while the twins and even Kyouya.

A long time after they were all laughing and recalling the old stories. They also talked about how after graduation Mori, the host of the wild type had been supplanted by Bossa Nova kun and the two types were replaced by Satoshi Demonic kun and Chika chan in later generations. Honey was the only Loli-shota in the history of the Host Club, because never again be a sweetheart like his. Shiro kun tried to take his place, but Renge objected saying that it had enough to fill the loli-shota name. So he decided to leave his post just as the "Naughty Type." Even after graduation, Renge will appear from time to time in Ouran to give advice to new generations of the Host Club.

- Can I have a bottle of Don Perignon, please Make it quick! - Hikaru said a man had come suddenly on the table, but had to stifle a gasp when she saw him carefully. It was a very tall man who was dressed in a white shirt and black pants, but definitely was not a waiter. - Mori sempai How long are you there?

- Just arrived. - Replied the dark. The twins got up immediately to say hello and Kyouya studied him from head to toe in a split second. Mori wore his hair slightly longer, not the military court which was used. The clothes fit him in a sober and elegant and a little stubble crowned her sharp chin. Takashi Morinozuka looked more like a sex symbol, a renowned writer, Kyouya thought. After greeting himself and Tamaki, Mori turned his gaze to Haruhi, who grinned at the sight. It was very short, but both felt a great nostalgia for what was and what might have been. And to the surprise of all, as something very natural in both, Mori came to greet Haruhi giving a mild and brief kiss on the lips as he shook his hand. "What?" cried the twins, Tamaki fell off the chair and glasses gleamed Kyouya, so the rumor was true.

- Takashi ... time has passed. - The little woman smiled, openly.

- Takashi? - Shouted Hikaru, who thought it was strange to hear the ultra-name Mori Haruhi's mouth.

- Have you spent time? - Seconded Kaoru, who figured out immediately that something had happened between these two, by the way she said it. How could it be possible that they had not heard?

- Mori WANT TO SAY THAT YOU ARE THE PROMISED MY DAUGHTER? - Tamaki interjected.

- No. - Morinozuka said quietly, as was his custom.

- You are a pack of fools. - Said the King of Shadows. - After graduating from Ouran, Haruhi and Mori sempai held a two-year affair. But given the continued jealous of Tamaki and the twins, they chose to keep it secret.

- How did you hear that? - Haruhi said, blushing.

- Your dad told me. " - Smiled maliciously, while giving a sip of his coffee cup.

- But then ... Is it finished now that I think make a nice couple!

- Kaoru! - Tamaki and Hikaru demanded in unison.

- It did not work. - Ended the tall man, looking askance at her ex.

- That means ... that means ... HONEY IS YOUR PROMISED! - Tamaki shouted, pointing his finger vigorously.

- Suoh san, I have not had the pleasure of seeing in years ... really have not changed. - "The girl sighed.

- True. Mitsukuni life is a mystery even to me, tell us how things have gone. I have understood that living in Switzerland ... How to make a living? - Asked Kyouya.

Mori cleared his throat, preparing to talk about his beloved cousin, but then:

- Hello everyone! - A young man shouted as he approached the table. "Who is that?" mumbled the twins. He was a blond guy, not very tall waving his hand. He carried a travel bag over his shoulder that dropped to the floor when Mori was to meet him with a hug too long. The young corresponded laughing and with equal force, although the host silently lifted him several inches off the ground. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, raising his eyebrows. What was that strange Mori hugging?

- Do not tell me ...¡¿ SEMPAI HONEY? - Tamaki and Haruhi exclaimed at the same time, realizing that Mori was fighting not to mourn when she finally left him.

- E-he! - Mitsukuni supported fists on his hips, making the most of the reactions of his dearest friends. Was slightly higher than Haruhi and her voice had changed, but still looked much younger than the rest of the Host Club.

- Honey ... the truth is they get scared. - Hitachiin said, pale with fright.

- It seems that you deal with the devil. - Kyouya chuckled.

- Look Who says so! - Honey said, laughing. After the greetings went to sit in the middle of the twins. - I'm so late, the flight was delayed and I had trouble renting a car.

- It is true, Honey sempai Please tell us how it went! - Tamaki said, his smile wider. - Where are you from?

- Suoh kun ... please, it's ridiculous to follow me calling "sempai." Thanks to you I could do great things, it taught me the meaning of what is to accept myself, without remorse ... please you all. Do not be shy and call me Mitsukuni. - "What did he mean?" Kaoru asked, "Do not know. Maybe he is gay" whispered her brother in response. Honey went on: - Yes, I lived in Switzerland a while, but then I was in the Congo, followed by Venezuela, Colombia, Canada and other countries ... in fact just returned from Iraq. - And all but Kyouya and Mori, eyes opened wide. - Although I must say it was a challenge out of the crossfire ... my superiors said they should stay to finish the job but I refused completely. "I have a meeting with my friends, who certainly have not seen in ten years, so they can not force me, no sir, can not" Come to think ... I think it was very easy to convince them not get it! - Honey bubbling giggled as he gave a bite of her cake, but the rest of the Host Club, stood with their mouths open because of the story. Haruhi and Tamaki Honey Dark imagined to challenge their superiors, as they in a few, but had seen traumatic times.

- I-I-Iraq "Crossfire? So true ... Haninozuka do the work for the Japanese government in other armed conflicts?

- Tamaki is right ... - Hikaru seconded. - Honey SEMP "I say, Mitsukuni ... What are you, some kind of superspy Amazing!

Honey's laugh took them by surprise at all. First, scowled, and then one by one began to laugh, brought together by their joy.

- Superspy me? No no, I believe there is a big misunderstanding. I am a correspondent for National Geographic how can they think that what happens Takashi said nothing to them? - Said the man, looking at his cousin. Mori simply shrugged. After a moment, Mitsukuni regained his composure and turned to Haruhi. - Ne Haru chan ... Takashi told me a couple of months to give me the news is it true?

- What is ... I guess you also have said who it is.

- A moment Mori "you know? - Kaoru shouted.

- I know, but even though I insisted would not tell me. - Honey said, looking stoic descendant Morinozuka Clan. - Looks like Haru chan made him promise to never say a word about it.

- I wanted to stay as a surprise at the end ... Because it will come! - She smiled, very excited, as never before had seen. His eyes sparkled. And Tamaki cried.

- You must love this man very much like to put you in such a state of madness. It is very interesting.

- I love it, Kyouya! - Said happily, holding her hand. Whenever she expressed was how if Tamaki thousands of arrows crossed it from end to end. - He was a student of Ouran too and at first I said it had been in love with me since I knew. How could I not realize before?

- Because you Haruhi. - Hitachiin chanted, automatically.

- Then I fell in love with Mori ... and he waited in a very patient ... expected to finish college and finally, when I decided to study at Harvard was that contacted me. Flew to Boston to meet can you believe it?

- Who is Haru chan Is it cute? - Mitsukuni said, beginning to impacentarse.

- Es .. - Haruhi paused, trying to find the right word. - It's nice.

- It's ugly. - Hikaru and Kaoru whispered, playing its final resolution, as they stared each other. A cell phone broke the silence and everyone started to dig into their pockets, without success.

- It's mine. - Said Haruhi, who smiled broadly when reading a text message. - It's here! - All tried to keep her composure. Tamaki and assumed that it was Nekozawa and thought he did mourn even more. Soon, a tall man in a suit and sunglasses entered the restaurant. Haruhi stood up, smiling. Kyouya thought he had seen that same man before, but could not remember where.

- My Lady. What a relief to know that you could reach the city safely. - Recited the newcomer in a flawless Japanese, removing his glasses and deep bowing. Suddenly everyone seemed to remember.

- "TETSUYAAA? - Cried the twins, with jaws disjointed.

- Who? - Tamaki growled.

- Ooh, I see, Haruhi is in love with Tetsu kun! - Mitsukuni said.

- WHO? - Repeated the Host Club King.

- Tetsuya, the steward of Bossa Nova kun. Do you remember it? He was in the episode where the story of how Casanova took him at his home. - Kyouya whispered in his ear from dad, as he was reading from his trusty notebook. Tamaki jumped over the twins and Mori to keep ahead.

- Oh Haruhi can not marry this man, Dad forbid!

- What are you talking about? - Asked Haruhi.

- Well, well, implying that a woman like her to marry me is very flattering, but I'm afraid not. - Tetsuya said, scratching his neck, his face red rife.

- So who is your novioooo? - Tamaki shouted.

- Haruhi is the promise of my Lord. - The man said no more. Tetsuya was leaving aside the clear view to the gates of the restaurant, where the promise was only an appearance.

He was a tall man with red hair and very long. He was wearing a thin black kimono in which protruded the exquisite embroidery of a red dragon. He was very thin, but that he had glimpsed was tough and chiseled muscles beneath the clothing. Haruhi sighed. In that, the floor of the restaurant began to shake and open to the emergence of a strange platform that was crowned with Renge, several tables actually fell to a black void with several guests, but she still ignored. Orihime was doing cosplay, anime Bleach.

- Hohohohohoo-oh! Kasanoda kun is doing right now a formidable Cosplay Abarai Renji, either by his bodyguards, who act as their subordinates shinigami. Well by that great face and especially his attitude I just do not forgive is that you have not convinced to dress up as Byakuya Tetsuya! But from then on I think that the embodiment has been great. Perfect, perfect, perfectooo Hohohohooo! - And with the same appliance, sink back into the earth, spinning on an invisible axis.

- Still do not understand how it is financed all of these devices. - Haruhi grumbled breath, cold sweating like everyone in the restaurant. Suddenly remembered that her boyfriend was still there so I went to meet him quickly.

- I've been counting every minute, beautiful. Thought would never come to the city. - Both are embraced and Haruhi came face to his neck.

- Oh god ... smell very well. - Haruhi did not understand how he did not realize before your feelings, so he cursed himself for being so silly for having made her suffer so long. Kasanoda was always there for her, was there and offered his shoulder to mourn when it separated from Mori ... and unconditional support in every project that she always performed. But above all respected. Haruhi looked at those piercing black eyes ... there was no threat to them, for it ever. All you saw was a vast and deep love that was almost impossible to describe with words. He was so happy that even she wanted to mourn. What had she done to deserve this?

- I love you Fujioka. - Kasanoda whispered in her ear, and his warm breath sent chills through his body. - Please do not cry ... here I am. - He then took his face in his hands and bowed to kiss softly long, deep and passionate, which Haruhi replied with equal urgency. Everyone in the restaurant watching the scene, it really was a kiss of true love in true Hollywood style.

- They are using the language right? - Asked Mitsukuni and blindfolded Mori immediately. Just smiled satisfied. If your Haruhi was happy, then so would Takashi. Tetsuya twins and their noses were sounded white handkerchiefs as if they were seeing the end of a soap opera, Kyouya did not miss the opportunity to take lots of pictures with your digital camera and Tamaki ... the poor old Tamaki had fainted for some time. Lying on the floor while foaming at the mouth unconsciously.

- Tamaki. Tamaki ... TAAAMAAAKIIII - Haruhi's voice brought him back to reality, out of its mental theater. The King was to take refuge in his corner gray and depression did mourn so pathetic. Everyone looked puzzled. They were all gathered at the home of Nekozawa evening really. Haruhi, Kasanoda, Hikaru and Kaoru were playing monopoly, Umehito Nekozawa Mori was telling him and his cousin Kyouya horror stories and was very entertaining to the small Kirimi showing the full range of shades that his hands could produce to light a candle rare thing in it.

- Hey Suoh What's wrong? - Asked Kasanoda in his voice and attitude of the yakuza.

- Do not tell me I do not know what we are doing in ten years!

- Sempai ... stopped talking about it an hour ago ... - Haruhi muttered, rolling his eyes.


End file.
